The story of me
by Hermione the bookworm Granger
Summary: Hello, Hermy here again. So this is a story is about a Godes named Iskra (daughter of Apolo and Aprodite), follow her trough her life with teen problems,love,exfriends and a lot more. R
1. Chapter 1

**The story of me**

**Meet me and my life**

Hey, it's me again. And I am here with another story. It is about a life of a normal girl named Emma and her not so normal life. Enjoy. :-)

Ps. R&R ;-)

Name: Emma Dimond

Age: 16

Destination: no idea

It all began on a hot summer day when I was outside with my friends Dora, Lisa, Bob, Martin and Greg. My mum called me on the phone to tell me to come home. It was not a problem to me so I said by to my friends and took off. When I came home I saw my mum and sister in my room crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked the calmly.

"You.. you...have...to...go..." said my sister Lilly trough sobs.

"What?! I'm not going anywhere!" I nearly screamed.

"Hello Emma. How are you? You have grown since the last time I saw you." said a voice from behind me.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, I forgot that you don't remember me. My name is Apolo and I'm your dad."

"No, you aren't. My dad is gone to work and his name is Tom! You can't possibly be my father!" I screamed at the gracious looking man who telling me that he's my biological dad. When I heard a loud pop and in front of me the most beautiful woman I have ever seen was standing. She came closer, put her long hand around me and pulled me in a hug. Her eyes were blue and watery, her hair blond and her body perfect. An image of her came into my mind.

"Mum?" was all I could say and the I passd out.


	2. Wake up call

**Wake up call**

**Hey, what do you think of the firs chapter? R&R please! ;) **

I woke up with a start. To find out were was I. Out the corner of my eye I saw someone watching me. I moved a bit around to see who it was. No idea. I never saw this guy before. I sat there on my bed for a while when suddenly he moved his chair next to my bed and sat down.

"Hey!" he said, "I'm Percy and welcome to Camp Half-blood!"

"Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon, 17 years old..." I rambled.

"Yes and you are Iskra (my real name), daughter of Apolo and Aprodite,16, pure blood, owner of this camp, the most powerful one of the Gods, next ruler of the world..." he told me with a weird look. "Is something wrong?" Percy asked. And that's when all came back to me. And then it all came back to me. All those beautiful moments in my life I didn't know about ! "No, everything is fine." I told him and smiled. "Where's D ?!"

"Right here." said a voice behind me, "Welcome back princess" and I jumped into his arms. "Hey...D..." I said between tears of happiness.

"Hello there princess ! Ready to see the camp again? Percy why don't you show her around?!" D said.

"No, let me show him around !" I said, took Percys arm and we runned out of my house. Finaly in so many years I felt free and like I belonged somewhere, like I belonged here. And I did, Camp HB is one of two my homes. Everything was perfect. Percy and I had a great time laughing and running all over the camp. It was magical. It was close to dinner time so we took of to the other campers and took a seat next to Grover.

"Wow Perce, who's that?" Grover wisperd to Percy while looking over at me.

"This is Iskra, daughter of Apolo and Aphrodite." Percy said casualy

"Dude, this is the legendary Iskra, the hottest and most powerfull Godes ever!" Grover screamd and everyone went silent waiting for my responce.

"Thank you Grover," I said, "you aren't bad yourself." and Perc and I brust into laughter.

Grover blushed red and mumbeld a quick excuse.

"Hey brother, Grover and...oh...hi...um...I...um...have to...uh...go..." said the boy with one eye.

"No, please stay. I'm Iskra, and you are?"

"I'm...I'm..."

"This is my brother Tyson, he's cyclope."

"You mean Half-brother." I corected him.

"Yeah, can I talk to you for a sec?" Percy asked me.

"Sure." I awnserd. He took me to his cabin. It was very blue and full shels. It was beautiful.

"So...what do you want to talk about ?"

"I wanted to know you a bit more, so lets play Truth or dare."

"Ok, I'll go first. T or D Percy ?"

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

"Uh...I..."

"Ok, you don't have to anwser this but you have to...jump into the lake stark naked !"

"What ?!"

"Just kiding!"

"Ok, I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Who I like !"

"I'm listening!" I said with a gigle.

"You." he said and went tomato red.

"What me ?" I asked confused.

"I like you, well I might even love you." Percy said very emberest.

"Oh, I like you too." a very redfaced me said.

"So...what are we going to do about it ?" I asked after a long pause.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Percy said sudenly.

Yes,yes,yes,yes! Was the only thing I could think of. Percy Fucking Jackson asked me to be his girlfriednd! The Percy Jackson! But then it hit me. It doesn't matter if I say yes or no we have to be together. Yup, I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life so I said

"Ofcourse, I would love to!" and kissed him right on the mouth. I could see fireworks explode as we kissed. His lips were so soft and tasted like ambrosia. I couldn't get enough of him and his lips when he broke the kiss.

"I love you." he wisperd to me.

"I love too."

**What do you think? Leave me a R, ok ? Love you all ^_^ ~Hermy**


	3. Princess, princess

**Princess, princess**

**Hey people and welcome to the next chapter of this story. I'm sorry the chapter aren't long but I have a lot to do. School is hard. :/ But I'm trying to write a lot in very short time. Plz leave a R. :) ~Hermy**

"Princess, princess. Wake up!" came a clear voice very close to my right ear.

"Five more minutes" I gave him a replay.

"No can do princess. You have to get up. Today is a big day!"

"Ok, ok! I'm up Percy!" I half-screamed, half-hissed.

"Good morning love"

"Morning." I said with a smile.

"How about a kiss?"

"How about you try to kiss me while I run away from you?!" and with that I took off with Percy behind me.

"Oh, you're on babe !"

We had a lot of fun. I could run faster than a wild animal and there was no chance he could catch me but he did. Percy caught me and carried me all the way to the fores where we snogged for hours until we heard a strange noise coming from above us. I couldn't make out who it was.

"Hey BITCH! REMEMBER ME HORE?!" she said. Sure I remember her and her voice. It was Annabeth. She was my friend at first but then she tried to kill me. She just couldn't, she was and still is to weak to fight me. When she first came to the camp we became best friends but then things started to change. She fell in love with Luke, who fell in love with me and I, well lets just say I got lucky enough to go to the human world and escape that mess. She hates me since then.

"Hello Annabeth, haven't seen in a while. Found a new 'lover'"

"Percy, what are you doing here with that SLUT !?" Annabeth asked.

"She is my girlfriend. And don't talk about her that way ! Yes, you are my friend but that doesn't mean you can say rude things about Iskra!" Percy screamed and started to cry my soul out.

"Still faking tears ?!" she asked. Calm down Iskra, you can do this. Just stay cool, just stay...

"You know what Anna you're not worth of it." Anna was my old nickname for her.

"Talk to me when you grow up." and with that Perce and I walked away from Anna and the forest. Never looking back.

"Hey," my oh-so-awesome-boyfriend-the-one-with-a-pen said, "Why don't you tell me a story about Olimpus and the Gods!?"

"Ok" I said and began the story.

_Many years ago there were 12 Gods who ruled the whole wide world but one day something went wrong. As Apolo was taking walk on the forest grounds he heard a scream. It was a women calling for help ! It wasn't just any woman, she was a Godes. Actually it was Aphrodite-the love of his life. 'Aphrodite?! What happened to you ?!' 'Ares put me in this fucking cage! And I can't get out! Help me please!' And so he did. 'Thank you, would you like anything in return?' 'Yes, you !' He said and took her away where they made love and me for hours! The end._

"How about if we make some of those babys? Huh love?!" Percy said with a seductive smile and lust full eyes.

"No, now is dinner you grow up." I said teasingly.

"Hey!"

"Lets go get something in our mouths lover boy."

...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...&...

"Hello Grover." I said sweetly "Do you know here D is?"

"Oh, you mean mr. D. He's in his office."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Why?" Grover asked.

"No reason." I told him when we heard a bang.

**Well ,chapter 3 finished. And I'm out. ~Hermy :***


	4. The Bang

**The bang and runaways**

**Hello, your boring writer is back. How have you guys been? I'm ok, just a bit said *cries a river* OK, I'm fine. No worries lads. I'm perfectly fine I's just I got my tablet back after a whole week. Yes, I was grounded. It was horrible ! But I'm back! Here the chapter numerous 3. ~ Hermy**

*Bum bang bum bang bum*

"What the Hell ?! Grover screamed.

"I do not know !" I said.

"Well, RUN !" Percy yelled.

And run we did. We were so fast and then I saw something. It was a castle!

"Percy look!" Grover said.

"Tyson, are you ok?!" I asked him because he didn't look well.

"I'm ok Iskra, it nothing."

"No, you are not ok Tyson! Let me help you up."

I helped him and the four of us made our way to the castle. It felt so familiar to me, like I was there before. And then a very elegant wand appeared in my right hand.

"Guys, I know where we are." I called from the doors of the castle.

"Now, where..." Grover started.

"Hogwarts grounds." Tyson read my thoughts.

**Sorry this one is short but I just started writing again. Winter break started so I'm going to post more.**

**~Hermy**


	5. Hogwarts!

**Hogwarts ?!**

**Hello, how did you like the last chapter? R&R ;)**

**~Hermy**

"What the hell is a Hogwarts?!" Grover asked in a very high voice.

"Hahahahaha, Hogwarts is a castle made by the four finders Helga..." I started but Grover interrupted.

"Ok, ok. I get it. So what now?"

"Ummmm, I think we should call someone to tell them where we are." Tyson said.

"No we can't it's to dangerous. Let's go inside." Percy finished.

"But think about it Perc, there are people who care about us..."

"No Grover..." as Percy tried to protest I slapped him hard on his cheek.

"Listen to me Percy Jackson! I am going to call my grandpa and tell him we are fine and don't you dare run away from us!" I screamed.

"Was it so hard to stay with us?"

"Yes, but it wasn't hard to hit me, now was it?" Percy asked in a teasing tone.

"What can I say, you have a talent to make me mad." I sad with a grin on my face and the four of us made our way tho the door of Hogwarts.

**Soooo, I promise the next chapter will be longer, much longer. (:**

**~Hermy**


End file.
